


stay up

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Late at Night, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: drive away from the fame of your idol slash boyfriend doyoung as you join him on a late night stroll along the empty road.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader





	stay up

**Author's Note:**

> the drabble is inspired from one of my fave tracks from Baekhyun’s first mini album City Lights entitled feat. Beenzino (lyrics are inserted for better mood setting <3). I lowkey hoped Chanyeol sang the rap part here instead but still its baek’s album so its always good hehe (also looking forward to Bambi, feels like we’ll get rnb this time <3)

> **_In a daze I’m thinking  
> _ _Where are we going  
> _ _At the next signal at the end of the street  
> _ _Just about to take off_ **

It’s a busy evening for everyone. It’s the annual year-end awards ceremony and it’s when you could seldom see your boyfriend!Doyoung in the flesh. Luckily, this is his last event for the year and you can have all of him after. Standing in the middle of a crowd surrounded by your boyfriend’s fans, you watch them perform on stage and accept awards. The event ends successfully, loud cheers and gigantic fireworks display in the sky as the clock strikes midnight.

“Y/n, hop on!” Doyoung calls you from the car as it stopped in front of you. Its window slides down only enough for you to see him through. He is careful, the fans might see you at the parking lot behind the event building. You urgently hop at the passenger seat as he drives off discreetly to be unnoticed by the possible creepers around the area.

> **_This city night looks like you  
> _ _Brilliant but a little lonely  
> _ _Your knotted heart  
> _ _I’ve followed it down these strange streets_ **

Strolling along the empty highway, the destination is unknown but you didn’t mind as long as you’re with Doyoung. He is all you ever wanted right now, for God knows how long you’ve waited to have all of him on your own. When your proximity from possible paparazzi is far enough, Doyoung retracts the roof of his convertible, allowing the air to pass inside the car. The wind rustling to your ears tickles you, earning a gummy grin from your boyfriend upon seeing your reaction. After a long time, Doyoung finally feels free, and natural. He can be whomever he wants to be whenever he’s alone with you.

The road that seems endless both takes you to a dead-end cliff. Doyoung parks his car just right to the edge of it as it overlooks the city you were just in a few hours ago. Your eyes welcome you to a beautiful sight. Random neon colors of building signs in every corner of the city, together with the few flowing red lights from the cars passing by the road. The city beside the city makes it look more mesmerizing. How come you’ve never seen a city like this before? It brings comfort to your eyes, but Doyoung sees otherwise.

“I miss you, Doie,” is all you could express, as you hug his figure beside you. It might be the cigarette your puffing that’s doing the talk but you know deep inside your heart, you missed seeing him this close. Doyoung figured your feeling right away, it stings his heart to see you sad whenever he leaves you for work. But at the end of the day, all the sacrifices are worth it.

“I miss you more, love,” he softly replies on top of your head as he rests his head on top of yours. You breathe in Doyuong’s scent as you dig your head deeper on the crook of his neck. His sultry and addictive floral scent together with the hint of pistachio and bergamot smells like home.

> **_Tell me how you want it  
> _ _Tell me how you need it  
> _ _There’s time enough  
> _ _We dive into that sky  
> _ _Melt into the night_ **

Exchanges of talks and discussions go on as you comfortably lay on the back of his car. The stars fill up the sky, bright enough for you to see Doyoung’s beautiful face as he talks about his day at work. You dare not to take your eyes off him, taking in every detail of him for you to not forget when he’s away. Doyoung feels your stare, looking back at you with lust and need. Your stares say it all, no words needed to be said.

Keeping you closer to him he cages your figure with one of his arms snaking onto your waist. Pressing your hands on his broad chest, you lean in your lips kissing his. The kisses are delicate, gentle yet needy. He caves in adding his tongue as it wonders your warm mouth. You instantly unbutton the suit he’s been wearing since the event a while ago, already left forgotten somewhere on the front seat of his car.

> **_Baby lay back, close your eyes  
> _ _Let me get drunk on the sweetness that is you  
> _ _Search you softly  
> _ _We can go on and on tonight_ **

From initially talking and laughing instantly becomes needy and naked bodies next to each other, pleasuring each other out.

“Ahhh… Doyoung…” you wail, calling his name is all you can do in return to how good his tongue moves inside of you. With every licks and flick from Doyoung, you come nearer to your release. His slender, and warm tongue licks your folds delicately making sure he gets the taste of you in every part. His vacant hand touches your sensitive bud in unison with his busy tongue, making your moans echo in the middle of the empty road. His fingers glide up and down across your bud, sending waves of overwhelming feeling within you. It didn’t just stop there when he traces slow circles around it and pinching it lightly with his two fingers. You let out a gasp at his movements, your orgasm building up and you’ve come to a release a moment after that. Doyoung chuckles at the sight of your wet bottom who’s now ruined just by his fingers and mouth.

> **_On the delicate limits  
> _ _Crossing lines I’ve never crossed  
> _ _We become perfectly one  
> _ _Even when the morning comes  
> _ _We’ll go on and on_ **

Just as you get through your first release, Doyoung is onto the second. Fully discarding his pants, he pulls down his underwear revealing his member. He slides up a condom and aligns himself in you.

“Fuck, yes…” he grunts, as he slowly bottoms you out. His thrusts didn’t take long to be fast and rough, as you take him so well inside of you. Doyoung could feel your walls clenching around his hard member, making him go crazy at bottoming you out. You both moan at each thrust that reaches your sweet spot, nearing you both to your next orgasms. The night sky starts to brighten as the dawn is coming near. You and Doyoung have a fair share of orgasms when the sun has already risen.

“We should get going and continue this at home,” Doyoung says as he covers your naked body with his coat, retracting the roof back, and starts driving the car away.


End file.
